harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (AP)
Gill (ギル Giru) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Gill is the serious and career minded future mayor. When his father, Hamilton was unable to find a solution to the town's problems, Gill left Castanet to find a solution of his own. Because the island needs significant improvement, Gill will not return until you've rung both the Blue and Green bells.Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com Although puzzled how you could fix the problems before he could, Gill is appreciative and will be available for the course of the game after that point. Besides working hard to improve Castanet's condition, Gill also appreciates the finer things in life. He stays in the Mayor's home in Harmonica Town when he returns, and will often be seen reading. Well read, and well dressed, Gill is a very sophisticated man. Although childish at times, Luna has a drive and determination like Gill does, which Gill hasn't yet to find in any of the other women living on the island. Impressing Gill may not mean having to splurge on expensive gems, as he is also impressed by elegant and less expensive items such as flowers. 'Gifts'Animal Parade Bachelors fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' You must wait until finishing the blue bell quest before you can unlock Gill. After ringing both the blue and green bells, Gill will live in town permanently. At this point, you can start to court Gill. You must build Gill's hearts by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry, a candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their heart events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each bachelor or bachelorette there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of us get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift Your first gift from Gill will come at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur as you walk out of your home. Gill will meet you and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. Gill was walking on the beach when he found a seashell that reminded him of you. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. If you accept, Gill will be pleased, and you will receive a Sakura Seashell. If you turn down his gift, Gill will be upset, and heart points with him are decreased. ---- Another Gift Gill will bring you another gift once he reaches 4 hearts. He will meet you at your front door when you leave your home. This event automatically occurs. Gill will tell you that he bought something at the store for you. He will offer you a gift, saying he thinks you'd look great while wearing them. He will ask if you want to take the gift. The gift is a pair of Green Earmuffs, which is not available through the clothing store. The only other way to get them is to buy them at the Starry Night Festival. If you accept his gift, Gill will be pleased. But if you decline his present, Gill will be upset and you lose heart points with him. ---- Date When Gill has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date together. Find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Gill wants to go on a date with you. Gill wants to talk later, and if you're free he'd like you to join him. If you accept, Gill will ask you to meet him at Sonata Tailoring at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Gill. Meet Gill inside Sonata Tailoring at 16:00. When Gill arrives, he asks that you help him pick out some new clothing. When Gill asks if you'd help him with a design, say 'Leave it to me!' Answering positively will make the date go further. Gill thanks you for the help, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Gill up for the date or answering his question negatively will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession Gill's confession can be triggered at 7 hearts. Find Gill and talk to him before noon and he will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Gill will meet you there. Gill has had his relationship with your character in mind. It seems to be going well, and assuming that you don't like anybody else, Gill would love for you to date him! He asks you what your feelings are. If you want to continue courting Gill, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Gill being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Gill or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Gill, he will be upset, and tell that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) When Gill reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event if you have watched all of Gill's events and he is at 9 hearts. Find Gill during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a scene will play and he will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Gill will begin confessing his love for you. Gill tells you that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you After his confession, you will be prompted to give an option, and all are positive. After the scene plays, we will go to Town Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day. The date will be random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. The wedding will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes", and once you do, the marriage will be official. Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring is now available through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. ---- Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores they'll be better at.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you marry Gill, your children have three personality possibilities: Romantic, Quiet, or Scholarly. The Fiery pesonality is not available. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores he/she specializes in. Appearance Gill's children will always have hair that is colored light green, and blue eyes. The children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker color.Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com It will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of its growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Luna will be the rival candidate for Gill. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Vivian in your game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Gill to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Luna. Luna and Gill must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Blue Bell to unlock Luna, and ring the Green Bell in order for Gill to be unlocked. ---- 1st Rival Event To see this event, have Gill or Luna at 4 hearts (as a female). Go to Town Hall between 10AM and 8PM on any day that's not a Sunday. Luna has come to the Town Hall looking for the Mayor. Gill is there, and explains that Hamilton's not around, but he'll be more then happy to help. Gill's surprised that Luna's come all on her own with no help. Luna says not to underestimate her, as she's very responsible! Gill says he knows how it feels to be underestimated, and won't do it again. ---- 2nd Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Gill/Luna must be at 5 hearts. As the female player exits her house, Luna will show up and tell about her crush on Gill. Because the two of us are friends, she asks for your advice. If you think Luna and Gill are great together, encourage her. But if want to marry Gill yourself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must befriend Gill to 5 hearts, and he will come to your house asking about Luna. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. ---- 3rd Rival Event The proposal event can be seen at the Mayor's home during the daytime after watching the previous events between Gill and Luna. To see this event Gill/Luna must be at 7 hearts (depending on what gender you're playing as). When Luna goes to visit Gill, she finds a Blue Feather that's fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Gill and teases him about it. Gill chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Luna childish. She becomes upset, but Gill quickly confesses that the feather was for her. He doesn't want to see her sad, and wants to be with her. When Luna realizes Gill is being serious, she accepts his proposal. 'Wedding' Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Gill and Luna will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Gill and Luna asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Luna and Gill's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Luna's family, as well as any of Luna and Gill's friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Gill and Luna get married, Luna will move into the Mayor's home and live with both Gill and Hamilton.Animal Parade, Your Children fogu.com Both Gill and Luna can easily found at the Mayor's home, or in Harmonica Town. Gill spends most of his time at the Town Hall while Luna spends the majority of her time at Sonata Tailoring. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Luna and Gill will send a letter to your mailbox regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Vivian. Visit the couple at the Mayor's Home in Harmonica Town to meet their new baby. Vivian will not appear in game if Luna and Gill do not get married. 'Other Events' Other than heart events, there are other random events that can happen with Gill in the game by befriending him. These events can be seen by either gender. The requirements for each event will be listed below. Table Troubles To view this event, you must befriend Gill, Bo and Luke all up to 3 hearts or more. Walk into Town Hall in between 8AM and 5PM on a day that it's open.Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com Luke and Bo have come to listen to Gill's order. Gill wants one of his tables fixed, and hopes that the carpenters can help him. Gill insists that he would like a normal table. Luke, however, has different plans! He wants to make an extreme table, plain is boring! Gill is frustrated that Luke is so fixated on his own thoughts. Bo steps in to diffuse the situation and says that he will try and talk some sense into Luke, before Gill gets too mad! ---- Father's Argument This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event.Animal Parade Child Events fogu.com Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town... but she's also the most beautiful! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters